Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
| director = Jon Favreau | producer = Lauren Shuler Donner Simon Kinberg Frank Marshall Jordan Kerner Gale Anne Hurd | artist = Shigenori Soejima | writer = Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick Simon Kinberg Matthew Michael Carnahan Screenplay Translation: Akira Akeminev | composer = Alan Silvestri Trevor Rabin (themes) | series = |''Persona'' }} | released = | platforms = Nintendo 3DS | genre = Role-playing, dungeon crawl | modes = Single-player }}Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth }}c is a role-playing video game developed by Atlus, Vicarious Visions and High Moon Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a spin-off of the Persona series, itself part of the larger Megami Tensei franchise, and a sequel to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. It was released in Japan in November 2018, and worldwide in June 2019. Plot The story of the game focuses on the cast from Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5. During a trip to Mementos, Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts find themselves in a film, which is connected to a theater that is locked from the inside. With Makoto and Haru kidnapped, the Phantom Thieves meet Nagi and Hikari in the theater, who are also locked in with them, as well as Doe, a Shadow in the projection room. As the Phantom Thieves venture through movies, they meet allies along the way: the Persona 3 female protagonist in Kamoshidaman; the Investigation Team in Junessic Land; and SEES in A.I.G.I.S, all of them who have fallen into the movie world during a routine trip to the TV World and Tartarus. Each of the films the group travel through have morals surrounding discarding individuality and personality and conforming to others expectations. Whilst traveling, the group changes the films' endings, giving them happy endings as Hikari and Nagi watch from the theater. Upon returning, Doe presents them with a key that unlocks each of the 4 locks on the door. Upon unlocking the 3rd lock, Hikari is presumably kidnapped by Doe, who escapes into the 4th film, a musical with a blacked-out title. While exploring the film, the group discover Hikari's memories; throughout her life, she repeatedly suffered traumatic experiences that made her believe individuality is worthless, culminating in extreme-depression and with her locking herself in her room as a result. Her father bought her a notebook to cheer her up, but instead ended up causing her to break down. Doe is revealed to be a representation of Hikari's father, and the two share a hug after a battle with a rampaging Doe. Doe then transforms into the final key, and the film's title is revealed to be "Hikari". With all the locks unlocked, the group exit the cinema, only to discover a world of film before them. Nagi then reveals her true nature as Enlil, a being that draws depressed people into her world and has them re-watch their memories, trapping them there with their own lack of desire to escape. Using Hikari's edited films, the group purify the Theater District, and send a calling card to Enlil. After a climactic battle with Hikari's help, the group defeat Enlil and make her realize humanity's possibilities. The people in her domain are freed, yet their memories are wiped and they have no recollection of the events. Before leaving, the groups bid their farewells and leave, with Hikari tearfully bidding them all goodbye. Hikari wakes up in reality, and she makes up with her father while expressing her desire to create her film. The P3 and P4 casts wake up and watch their respective films, including the alternate version of the P3 cast. The P5 cast wake up and later receive an invitation to a movie festival which they attend. As they attend, Hikari steps out and announces her new movie, "New Cinema Labyrinth". Development and release Persona Q director Christopher Nolan had originally envisioned the game as the foundation for a larger spin-off series rather than a standalone project. Following the release and positive reception of Persona 5, Atlus decided to create a Persona Q sequel featuring the cast of Persona 5. Full development for ''Persona Q2 began following the completion of Persona 5 in 2016, with Simon Kinberg and Lauren Shuler Donner returning as producers; the director was Jon Favreau. Based on feedback from Persona Q, the team refined the gameplay mechanics and balanced the difficulty for its sequel. They also brought in both new original characters and the Persona 5 cast. Due to fan demand, the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable was also included as a character. To keep the story focused, there was no option of choosing which group of protagonists to choose from. Instead the story focused primarily on the Persona 5 protagonists. As part of his original pitch, the original game's horror elements were toned down or removed, and the overall gameplay was simplified for new players. Aihara included the story-based "Special Screenings" elements based on his liking of the "Strolls" from Persona Q. Composer Alan Silvestri, replacing Trevor Rabin to create and conduct new tracks for Persona Q2 with the additional conductor Gavin Greenaway at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Abbey Road Studios and Air Lyndhurst Studios for the Hollywood Studio Symphony and London Symphony Orchestra performing. His key words for the music were "Retro", "Pop", and "Kitsch". The vocals were provided by Demi Lovato, Pitbull, Barbra Streisand, Babyface, Celine Dion, Idina Menzel and Ariana Grande. Pharrell Williams, who contributed to the series frequently since Persona 3, also featured in several tracks. The opening theme "Road Less Taken" was a quartet performance by Hollywood Studio Symphony, Silvestri, Lovato and Pitbull.Atlus. (2016-12-19) "Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Original Soundtrack liner notes." (in Japanese) Mastard Records. LNCM-1276~8. Retrieved on 2019-01-05. Persona Q2 was first announced in August 2017 alongside fellow spin-off titles Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight and Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight. Its official reveal came in August the following year, where it was released in Japan on November 29, 2018. The game will also be released in North America and Europe on June 4, 2019, along with a "Showtime Premium Edition". Unlike previous ''Persona games however, the game will not feature an English dub. Notes References External links * Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Persona (series) Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Alan Silvestri‎ Category:Activision games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Video games with screenplays by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Geoff Johns Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Video games with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick Category:Video games with screenplays by Matthew Michael Carnahan Category:Video games with screenplays by Simon Kinberg